Out of Their League
by Go-Colts
Summary: Justice LeagueKP crossover. PostSTD for you KR shippers. When Darkseid comes to invade earth, the Justice League finds that he is more than prepared this time. However, he forgets that heroes come in all shapes and sizes.


A/N--If you've never seen Justice League, I really suggest you do. It's a great show that delves far deeper than you'd believe a cartoon would.

This is post-STD, so you shouldn't expect a heart wrenching K/R tragedy. At least not in chapter 1.

This is after the Cadmus story arc, so it may contain spoilers for any JL episode in existence. Just a warning ahead of time.

For all intents and purposes, Shayera (Hawkgirl) will not be on the main team because she doesn't serve the story very much, and it is quite plausible that she wouldn't make the journey. Ah, I'm rambling.

So just enjoy (hopefully) and please read and review.

****

Chapter 1

Life had been good for the Ron man ever since Prom Night. He had never even imagined it like this--KP on his lap as he ate at Bueno Nacho.

"Here you go, Ronnie-poo," she said, putting another nacho in Ron's mouth. She giggled as some cheese trickled down the side of his lips. _'I used to this was disgusting,' _she thought to herself. Then again, she once thought that Josh was her man, then Eric; neither came close. Josh was an infatuation--Eric was practically a copy of Ron. Nothing beat the real thing.

"KP, this is amazing!" _'Yea, it is,'_ she thought to herself.

"Tell me about it Ron. You, me, and--"

"They're bringing back Naco Night!" He jumped out of his seat, knocking Kim over in the process. "My bad, KP. Just got excited for a second."

"No kidding," she said and got up. _'Beep, beep!' _her Kimmunicator sounded. _'Ugh, not on a Friday night.'_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked lightly as Ron put his head on her shoulder to see the screen. His face was more serious than usual. "Big trouble?"

"Catastrophic."

"What could be bigger than Shego and Drakken? They're still safely put away in a max security--"

"They broke out last night."

"Well, we can just take them out again." _'How could they still not give up?'_

"It's not just them anymore. Monkey Fist," Ron's ears perked up. "Duff Killigan, the Senors, Drakken, and Shego are all in a meeting together at a space center. Something big is coming, Kim."

"Can I get--"

"Your ride's already there, courtesy of Global Justice. They have your gear ready for you."

"That urgent huh? Let's go Ron."

"And good luck." Kim silently nodded and headed towards the group of planes in the Bueno Nacho's parking lot.

****

X.X

"What is it, J'onn?" asked a distressed Superman carrying a huge metal plate. He hadn't rested in weeks as he traveled all over the world to make amends with the people. There was so much rebuilding that needed to be done after Lex Luthor and Brainiac's campaign against the Justice League. He carefully set the metal plate in position and used his laser vision to meld it into the new building the Justice League was beginning to build. It was shaped like a dome and its sides were made completely of metal, so that the leaguers could train without too much destruction. Even more importantly, the building was now an embassy dedicated to peace between mankind and super heroes. Instead of the hovering Watchtower that watched over earth from space, the Justice League decided this was a better way to work for a world unity.

Even more important than rebuilding the destroyed cities was rebuilding the trust once shared between humans and meta-humans. Superman tirelessly made it his business to right the wrongs of the past. Four years ago, he had been brainwashed by a god named Darkseid and was sent to invade earth. After he broke free, he had gone on a one man crusade to kill Darkseid, only to be stopped by his cousin Supergirl.

__

'If you play by Darkseid's rules, people are going to get killed. And it won't be him.' He had listened to her words and stood down.

Three weeks ago he destroyed Lexor City, a home for the homeless, in a clash with Captain Marvel on national TV. Three weeks ago the Watchtower, hacked by Luthor, launched a nuclear blast at Cadmus headquarters, which not only destroyed the building but the surrounding city. The civilians had blamed the League. Three weeks ago, the government deployed their own team of genetically created meta-humans to attack the Justice League and failed. Three weeks ago, the Justice League saved the world by defeating Brainiac and Luthor. Now it was a time for healing.

J'onn, the six-foot two telepathic Martian, also understood the stress Superman was under. After all, as the League's coordinator, he was under just as much pressure as the Man of Steel.

"Batman has discovered something drastically out of the ordinary. You must come to the Bat Cave now."

"I have a press conference in an hour. I need to--"

"You need to come to the Bat Cave. Don't waste any more time. I'm contacting the others now. J'onn out."

_'I definitely need a vacation'_ Superman thought to himself as he flew in the direction of the cave.

****

X.X

"Thanks for the ride, Dr. Director." Kim took a seat next to Ron and snuggled up against him for comfort.

"No problem, Kim. We need you for this mission."

"I heard all my major villains banded together. No big. Ron and I are a better team than ever now." Dr. Director got up and closed the door to their room. She looked sternly at Ron and then at Kim.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room. Got it?" Ron and Kim both nodded. "Good. Global Justice's satellites have picked up on a celestial anomaly approaching earth's orbit. We've pin-pointed the coordinates and it checks out consistently with every radar system we have, but whenever we look there we see nothing."

"And?"

"We don't think it's coincidence that every major villain of this planet broke out of jail at the same time, only a few hours after we detected this anomaly. In fact, we're sure of it now because they're meeting together at none other than a _space center_."

"You think they know something about this?"

"I can almost say I'm certain of it." She had bags under her eyes, clear evidence that she hadn't slept much lately. "Get some rest, you two. It's an eight hour flight and it's going to be a long day when we get there."

"That's the Ron-man's specialty," he said, yawning for emphasis. Dr. Director just stared at the two for a few seconds, as Kim closed her eyes and put her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron slung his right arm over her body and embraced her.

"It's about time," Dr. Director murmured to herself.

****

X.X

"This better be important. I postponed a worldwide news conference for this." Superman said irritably.

"Yea, and I was talking to this smokin' lady in Keystone city when…" the Flash paused in mid-sentence as five pairs of eyes stared at him. "I mean I was busy transporting clothing to the…"

"We get the point Flash. Can it." The voice was that of the ex-marine John Stewart, also known as the Green Lantern.

"Jeez, I just needed a break," Flash muttered to himself.

"I agree with Superman. How urgent is this?" asked another member, the beautiful, raven-haired Amazon called Wonder Woman.

"Apokolips." Batman's voice never held any emotion besides an unwavering sternness.

"The Apocalypse? What are you--"

"No, the planet Apokolips has disappeared." There was a brief silence as the League absorbed the information. Superman finally broke the silence.

"Good." Superman's harsh voice didn't surprise the league this time. It was a well-known fact that Superman was willing to cross that sacred line and kill Darkseid. Four years ago Darkseid had brainwashed Superman and unleashed him on earth. One year ago, Darkseid came to the league asking for help in saving his planet; Superman had initially refused, despite the fact that it would result in the loss of countless millions of beings on Apokolips. When the league convinced him to help because it was his duty to be a hero, Darkseid betrayed them again. On a planet that was set to self destruct in mere minutes, Superman intended to fight Darkseid to the bitter end. Before he was able to kill the ruthless tyrant, Batman had grabbed him and used a boom tube to take them back to the planet New Genesis, safe from harm.

The duo watched the planet Darkseid was on blow up. Batman had told him nothing could have survived that--_'not even Darkseid' _he had said.

_'You're not always right, Bruce'_ Superman had responded bitterly. No, he wasn't.

"No, not good. Matter cannot be created or destroyed, only transferred from one form to another. There's not even a trace of Apokolips left. Remember how the Justice Lords came from an alternate universe? Well, I just found out Apokolips has warped itself into a different universe." The others stared at Batman in shock.

"No," Superman gasped.

"I've discovered that we can follow them. We can open a rift with this machine," Batman said, motioning to a machine nearly identical to the one the Justice Lords had used to travel to a different universe. "However, I cannot guarantee that we will be able to come back."

"The world needs us," Wonder Woman said, her eyes cast downwards. "The world needs a Superman." They all knew what she was implying. They'd go and Superman would stay behind.

"I fight for truth and justice, Diana. Darkseid symbolizes everything I stand against, and I'll be damned if I let another world--hell, another universe--die or be enslaved by his hands." The fiery determination in his eyes showed that it was futile to argue.

"Then it's set," Batman said, taking a few cards and a small device out of a compartment in the floor.

"What's that?"

"All the money we're going to need. Let's just hope that they use the same currency. And as an extra precaution," he made his way over to a safe that was camouflaged with the wall, not to mention it was made out of lead so Superman couldn't see through it. He cracked it open, revealing bags and bags of money. The other leaguers gasped at the sheer amount of wealth staring at them in the face.

"I sure as hell hope they use the same currency too, Bruce," John said, muttering in disbelief at all the money.

****

X.X

All hell had broken loose as Global Justice and the league of villains collided head on. And Global Justice was losing. Badly. In the midst of it all, Kim and Shego were staring each other down, a smirk on both their faces.

"You don't stand a chance, Kimmie."

"Did we forget about the butt-kicking I gave you already? I mean, you did crash into that antennae pretty hard when I kicked you," Kim replied smugly as she dodged another punch. Shego's anger was making her sloppy. "I mean if you didn't already have a few screws loose, I'd say that hit messed your brain up pretty badly." Shego gave a frenzied yell as she desperately tried to hit Kim again. Another miss. _'Alright, no more playing around,'_ Kim thought to herself as she witness Global Justice just getting devastated by the team of villains. _'Since when did they get so good?'_ Kim finally launched a punch of her own that Shego blocked.

Shego, clearly starting to tire, retreated next to Drakken, who was busily toggling with the space center's controls while Duff Killigan was launching golf balls and Monkey Fist and his monkeys were busy attacking the Global Justice agents. Fortunately, the Senors weren't doing much since Junior was whining incessantly to his father.

"What is it, Shego?"

"I want the headband."

"Couldn't defeat her on your own could you?" Drakken asked smugly.

"Just give it to me."

"Tell me who was right first."

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN HEADBAND." She was naturally hot tempered and her fight with Kim only exasperated her mood.

"Fine, Shego," said Drakken, throwing to her a metal headband.

"Let's see if this actually works," she muttered to herself and leapt back into the fight with Kim.

"I thought you were running away for a second."

"Not a chance Kimmie." They both got into their fighting stances but for some reason, Shego looked different.

"Nice headband. Makes a nice fashion statement." Shego smirked as she punched Kim clean in the stomach before she could even react. _'Wow, this is amazing.'_ She followed it with a lefty that sent Kim reeling.

_'What the Hell? How did she get so fast?'_

"Not talking much anymore, are you?" Shego asked mockingly. She was a blur as she blocked Kim's assault and responded with a kick to her side.

"FALL BACK!" yelled Dr. Director. Global Justice was just getting massacred now. Ron wasn't doing much better fighting Monkey Fist. _'We lost. We actually lost,'_ Kim surprisingly thought. _'How did Shego get so fast? And where did those villains get their weapons?'_ It was a question that would be answered in time as Kim Possible ran--sprinted away from the fight. Shego started chase before Drakken stopped her.

"Another time, Shego. Remember our mission."

****

X.X

The barren desert landscape looked extremely tranquil at night. There were a few scattered cactuses and nature's sounds echoed in the open area. However, the peace was disturbed when a portal opened and six people stepped out.

"I take it this worked then?"

"Yes." Batman's answer was brief and to the point as always.

"Where are we?" asked Flash.

"Thirty miles south of Middleton, Colorado. We're going to set up base there."

****

A/N--So, what did you think? If you need help understanding of the various characters, just drop a review and ask. Anyway, thanks for reading and please give me feedback.

Robert Teague--Thanks for pointing that mistake out. I've changed it.

Arashihawk--The only way I can (try to) justify what Bruce did is the fact that the two universe's look so similar.


End file.
